


Customer Service

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meet, Human AU, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus has been waiting for the book he had ordered for over two weeks now and it's still not showing up! So he decides to connect with their customer service and tell them just how annoyed he is. But there he meets a guy called Alexander and he's being anything BUT helpful.Updated and now also including the photoshoot ;)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 59
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was pissed off - he had ordered something over the internet and it still wasn’t showing up. The package was running late and he was frankly, pissed off and just wanted to speak to someone, because this needed to stop. He had been waiting for two weeks straight and his order still didn’t make his way to him, which made him (a) confused and (b) very angry as he wasn’t getting any feedback about where the hell it was and that was finally when he cracked and decided to write a very strongly worded email to the site, but all he got was an automatic response for them and his mood sunk even more after there. So, there he was, in his room, browsing the site that he had ordered from and tried to see if there was anything that he could do - maybe he could report them or something. For  _ fraud _ and he just gritted his teeth and crossed his arms on top of his chest.

Magnus wanted to give up, but after a few more clicks and scrolls down the page, he managed to find something that he didn’t even know existed on the page. It was a customer service page and on it, he saw that he could get help from their online staff via chatroom and he immediately clicked on that, but he didn’t have very high hopes about it as he soon stumbled upon automatic responses again, rolling his eyes and he was just clicking on the bubbles about what his situation was. Then the site dared to ask him **_Did you find this helpful_** **?** and Magnus’s soul darkened. He clicked on that **_no_** with a burning passion and his eyes widened because it seemed that that was the final thing and he finally managed to get through to a _human being_ and not computer because he was being told that he was being directed and connected with one of their staff members and Magnus straightened himself up and cracked his fingers. 

“Right, remember - stay polite,” said Magnus despite his very grumpy mood and he then just cracked his knuckles and waited to be connected with someone. Soon he read that he was connected with someone called Alexander Lightwood and Magnus smiled, rubbing his palms together and then took in a deep breath when he was finally through.  _ Okay, yes, he needed to be polite - it wasn’t Alexander’s fault that his order wasn’t coming through  _ and he then just went closer to the computer and waited for a little while. It seemed that the staff member decided to start the conversation and Magnus nodded.

**Alexander:** _ Hello, how can I help you today, sir? _

Magnus smiled - yes, that was more like it!

**Magnus:** _ Hello, there, Alexander! I just want to ask a few questions about my order. It was supposed to arrive last week, but so far it still hasn’t been shipped over to me and I am just wondering if you can look into the matter a bit more. I’ve tried contacting someone else, but all I’ve received back was an automatic response. I’m so happy to finally run into you! _

Magnus hummed - was that too much? Still, he sent it and then perked up, because it said that the staff member was typing back a response to him and Magnus happily rubbed his palms together. Ah, he was finally feeling a bit more optimistic and he started humming happily, but nothing could prepare him for the response that he got back. He just expected an answer, but it seemed that Alexander wasn’t in a too peachy mood either and Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor.

**Alexander:** _ Yes, can you please not address me as Alexander? I don’t like my full name, so I go by Alec mostly. The boss won’t change my display name, so I’m stuck with this - see, we can’t have everything now can we? I’m stuck with this fucking name and you are stuck without the package. Life isn’t all peaches, Magnus. And as for your package; we have this thing called  _ TRACKING _ , have you tried clicking on that? _

Magnus was quite taken back by that response and he rubbed the back of his neck and felt his blood boiling with anger because this Alec was quite frankly  _ rude as fuck  _ and Magnus didn’t appreciate it - he wasn’t going to be spoken like this and after he had calmed down from his initial shock, he went back to typing as he wasn’t letting this go. Oh, no, the guy was asking for it and Magnus was going to give it to him! Such rudeness was going to be addressed! In a very passive aggressive manner that was.

**Magnus:** _ I’m sorry, ALEC. Ah, and yes, I had no idea that there was a tracking option on your site. Thank you for enlightening me, oh grand master, thank you for blessing me with your knowledge. Like what the hell is wrong with you, I’m a CUSTOMER, so you should be a bit more kind to me! _

**Alexander:** _ Ah, yes, oh grand customer - the customer is always right policy, huh? _

**Magnus:** _ Okay, I know where you’re coming from because I also work with annoying customers, but I did not deserve that. All I wanted to know is where the hell my package is. You don’t have to be so fucking rude! Like, what crawled up your ass? _

**Alexander:** _ Your package. _

Magnus snorted and then rubbed his forehead - this guy was just so rude so he hated that the last thing he wrote made him actually laugh and he quickly stopped, shaking his head and he then took in a deep breath, trying to be kind again.

**Magnus:** _ So, can you please check on it? _

**Alexander:** _ Do I seem like a babysitter? _

**Magnus:** _ JUST DO IT OMFG IS NOT THAT DIFFICULT _

**Alexander:** _ FINE _

**Alexander:** _ IT’S STUCK IN TRANSIT, IT SHOULD COME BY THE NEXT WEEKEND, I WILL SEND A MESSAGE TO OUR CARRIER. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! _

**Magnus:** _ YES, THANK YOU.  _

**Alexander:** _ UGH FINALLY. DO YOU WANT ANYTHING ELSE FOR ME?! SHOULD MY SERVICES COME WITH A SPECIAL SONG?! _

**Magnus:** _ Ugh. Goodbye. And please get a reality check, because you cannot talk to people like that. _

**Alexander:** _ Psh. You’re not the boss of me. _

Magnus rolled his eyes and closed the chat option and shook his head. “Ugh, what an ass. But, hey, finally I’m gonna be getting my book,” said Magnus happily, clapped and then turned off his laptop -  _ ah, now for some relaxation.  _ He needed it after that talk with Alexander…. Alec. Pardon. Magnus shuddered and quickly put on some music.

* * *

A week went by and there was no package to be seen. Magnus was using the  _ tracking,  _ yes like the Grand Alexander had told him to do, but it wasn’t helping at all. The package was travelling all sorts of places, it just wouldn’t come to New York for some reason and it was starting to piss Magnus off - it was as if someone was playing a mean prank on him and he didn’t like it at all. Huffing under his breath, he waited a few more days to pass by, but in the end, he found himself again on the customer service site and he was massaging his temples. They needed to settle this once and for all, but he was really dreading pressing on that  _ chatroom _ button. 

If they had an employee like that, it just made Magnus wonder what others were like working in there and he was just biting on his lip. Then again, probably others were kinder and just what were the chances of him being connected to the same staff member again? Yeah, there was no way, Magnus was pretty confident in that, so he just happily smiled and clicked on the option, waiting for the other to join him in, so that he could be helped. He hoped that he could get someone that actually knew what they were doing this time, but his jaw dropped when the chatroom said  **_you’ve been connected with Alexander Lightwood. Our staff will be there with you shortly._ **

“No fucking way,” said Magnus and was tempted to click the x button, but then Alec was already there and typing again and Magnus shifted on his chair a little bit and then just waited. Well, maybe it was just his bad day the other day, he couldn’t be so grumpy all of the time, could he?! Magnus took in a deep breath and tried to be optimistic, but he was quite concerned that his optimism would soon end.

**Alexander:** _ How can I help you? _

**Magnus:** _ Hello,  _ ALEC _ , it is me again! My package still didn’t arrive. What is up with that? _

**Alexander:** _ Oh, it’s YOU again. You know you were really rude to me the other day. Here I was, just trying to do my job and you attacked me out of nowhere.  _

**Magnus:** _ You’re joking right? _

**Alexander:** _ Do I seem like I’m joking? _

**Magnus:** _ It’s either that or you’re the biggest douche I’ve ever met. Or maybe it’s both. Look. I’m not here to argue again, I just want to check what in the world is going on. It should have reached New York by now. _

**Alexander:** _ Oh, you’re from New York too? _

**Magnus:** _ Really? That’s what you gathered from that? _

**Alexander:** _ Wait, let me check. _

**Alexander:** _ Yeah, I don’t know what the fuck is up with them. I’m sorry man, but I don’t know what to tell you. Do you want a refund? We can easily do that for you if you want. _

**Magnus:** _ No, I don’t want a refund, I want my order! _

**Alexander:** _ Tch. And what was so important that you’ve ordered? _

**Magnus:** _ A book. _

**Alexander:** _ A book? You’re making such a fuss about one book? Ugh, seriously? I mean there’s a shit ton of bookshops here in New York and there’s libraries too, so I don’t know why you’re making such a big deal about it. All of this for one lousy book. _

Magnus rolled his eyes - someone clearly didn’t know just how important books could be and honestly he wasn’t surprised. He seemed like a douche and douches never really read. Still, Magnus bit his lip and didn’t even want to get into the depth how the book wasn’t available in the local bookshops. Oh! And it seemed that the guy was also from New York - just like him? Magnus wanted to laugh, almost, but didn’t. In the end he just took in a deep breath and smiled, trying to remain his cool.

**Magnus:** _ It’s a special book. _

**Alexander:** _ Why? _

**Magnus:** _ Does it matter? _

**Alexander:** _ No, but I kind of wanted to know now. I’m invested, Magnus! Not a fan of books, so I can’t really relate, but still… go ahead and tell me. I mean, is it an erotic book? I could get behind that! _

Magnus’ jaw dropped and then he just face-palmed himself.

**Magnus:** _ I… will not make a comment about this. _

**Alexander:** _ Ugh. Fine. Then keep your secrets.  _

* * *

**_You’ve been connected with Alexander Lightwood. Our staff will be there with you shortly._ **

“Are you fucking kidding me? For the third time in a row? Okay, someone has to have a vendetta against me, because there is no fucking way,” said Magnus and then looked down. The book was still not there, so he decided to go check up on it. What was it with this company - did it really have no one else than this Alec guy?! Ugh. Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, but then tried to calm down. He was going to need his happy thoughts.

**Alexander:** _ It’s you again.  _

**Magnus:** _ Wait, how did you know?! _

**Alexander:** _ It says your name, you know. Magnus Bane. So I memorised it. _

**Magnus:** _ Ah… how fascinating. _

**Alexander:** _ Your porn book still not there? _

**Magnus:** _ It’s not… never mind. _

**Magnus:** _ The book is still not here, yeah.  _

**Alexander:** _ That sucks. _

**Alexander:** _ Which book is it? Now I wanna read it too. I know you told me it’s none of my business, but COME ON, it’s been literally on my mind for days now and I still wonder.  _

**Magnus:** _ It’s a self help book. _

**Alexander:** _ What does that even mean? _

**Alexander:** _ Boring. You should have ordered porn. It’s more productive.  _

**Magnus:** _ You need a book about achieving a higher emotional maturity levels. _

**Alexander:** _ How funny. Ugh. _

**Magnus:** _ How do you even get to keep this job? You’re rude and invasive. _

**Alexander:** _ My dad owns the company. _

Magnus choked on his breath and he blinked a few times. “That explains that,” said Magnus and shook his head. He wanted to press x, but he then saw that Alec was typing again, so he stayed on the page - he was interested to see what would happen.

**Alexander:** _ I try to be as rude and annoying as I can be because I hate this job and I want him to fire my ass already, but he literally won’t do it and it’s so annoying. Ugh. Can you, like, write a very bad review about me? I beg of you! I’ll pay you for it too!  _

Magnus started laughing after that and in a way he felt bad for the guy. Though he was really annoying him for the past three weeks, but now it kind of made sense why he was being so overly mean to him - it was all because of that and he huffed. Hmm. So, his father was keeping him work for his company - that had to suck. Magnus was also working for his father, but unlike Alexander over there, he liked it. He was a photographer and a designer for his father’s fashion company and it was quite fun. And from time to time, he would also write an article or two in his magazine. But at the start, he worked at the front desk and got to experience many rude and stuck up clients. He sighed and then clicked with his tongue.

**Magnus:** _ Can’t you just quit? _

**Alexander:** _ I tried and he just doesn’t listen T__T. I don’t wanna work in his stupid company, I wanna do something more meaningful with my life than to be working here behind this stupid desk that I want to set on fire and then stomp it all over after it turns to ashes. Don’t get me wrong - I admire people who can do this for a living, but I cannot do this T__T. I wanted to be a model, but my dad has always resented this idea and here I am. Suffering. Ugh.  _

Magnus didn’t know whether he should pity or laugh at the moment - he went for the first option and he really did pity the guy. It seemed like a sucky situation to be to begin with and it was kind of hilarious how it was Alexander now writing to Magnus about  _ his _ problems and Magnus only shook his head and then hummed. He just opened up - just like that and he felt a bit awkward, but then he decided to handle this professionally. Kind of.

**Magnus:** _ Lol, funny how you mention wanting to be a model while my dad owns a fashion company, where I work as a photographer and a designer. Hmm, also wrote it our magazine a few times. Nothing big, just a few articles.  _

Then there was silence.

And silence.

And more silence until he saw Alec typing again and he perked up, waiting a little bit. Soon Alec’s response came and Magnus jaw dropped.

**Alexander:** _ ASDFGHJKL _

**Alexander:** _ Okay please tell me you’re not the Magnus Bane. THE MAGNUS BANE FROM THE BANES FASHION COMPANY. Please tell it isn’t so because if it is, I’ll really wanna just… no. It can’t be. I mean. No fucking way.  _

Oh, so he had heard about them!

**Magnus:** _ It’s me actually. Hi~! _

**Alexander:** _ Fml. Omg, I was so mean to you. Omg, while in reality I’m like your biggest fan. I… I saw your spread last month and I thought it was amazing and I totally blew you off. Omfg, if I knew, I’d bring the book over myself. Omg, I love self help books, I stan. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be such an ass. I love your work and I can’t believe I just did that. Oh, you must think that I suck so much and I’m really not such a douche, but… I’m just so sorry T__T _

Suddenly, the guy Alec became cute to Magnus and he snickered, cocking his head to the side and he just shook his head. The change in him really was remarkable.

**Magnus:** _ Okay, please… don’t. I’m not some kind of a celebrity, okay?  _

**Alexander:** _ BUT YOU ARE AND I LOVE YOU. _

**Magnus:** _ Okay, Alec, I need you to focus. _

**Alexander:** _ NO YOU ARE NOT. YOU ARE A GOD.  _

Magnus’ cheeks reddened a little bit and he shook his head. 

**Magnus:** _ Okay, look, Stop. I am none of those things you claim that I am. I am just me, a person that likes fashion. How about we make a deal? I can put in a good word for you with my dad and you come down to our company to audition IF you make sure that the book comes to my address in a week. How about it? Do we have a deal? _

**Alexander:** _ Audition!! An audition! For me? _

**Alexander:** _ All I have to do is that? _

**Alexander:** _ ASDFGHJKL _

**Alexander:** _ I mean, yes, of course Mr Bane. It’ll be a pleasure for me to do that for you, sir. The book will be right away with you, I swear. I’ll make sure for the shipping to be free as well and we apologise for ALL of the troubles, it is our fault and we will pay back for the emotional distress. _

And Magnus was laughing again. 

* * *

The book was finally  _ his _ \- Alexander held his end of the deal and he was happily reading it in his office, humming as he flipped the page and then arched an eyebrow, humming along as he was reading, a little smile on his face. There was a knock on the door and Magnus perked up, looking the people he had booked to meet for the day and he smiled - ah, so Alexander was coming in today. They worked it all out in the end and Alec was coming in to audition to be their model. Magnus was quite interested to see how this Alec guy actually looked like and he smiled a little bit. “Come in,” said Magnus and then closed his book. The door opened and Magnus shuddered -  _ oh, fuck.  _

Tall, dark, handsome, hazel eyes, pretty blush - Magnus gulped and almost dropped his pen when he saw Alexander. “H-hello,” said Alec, his deep voice coming out shyly and Magnus bit his lip. Oh,  _ yes _ , now Alexander checked off pretty much everything thing that he liked about guys and he straightened himself up on the chair and then smiled. 

“Alec, hi,” said Magnus and Alec smiled and nodded. “Please take a sit.”

“Um, you can call me Alexander,” said Alec quickly and Magnus looked at him - but he thought that he didn’t like being called that? “I like it when you call me like that,” he confessed and then smiled again. “I’m… I’m not too early, am I?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Oh, you’re just  _ perfect _ ,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him.

“What?”

“Perfectly on time,” said Magnus and Alec smiled again, his eyes not leaving Magnus because  _ his idol was there and he was in love.  _ Yep, that he was. “And I also feel that you’ll feel perfectly right into our company. Though, we’ll have to do a test photoshoot. Would that be okay?” asked Magnus and Alec flinched a little bit, but then nodded.

“Yeah,” he said and Magnus grinned, scribbling a few things down, writing **HIRED** in big, bold letters already, but still.. the photoshoot was going to be loads of fun! And Alec… was just in awe because… he got to work at his dream company, maybe. If everything was going to go including to his plans, he was going to land this job and work for his _idol._ He didn’t want to think too much on how they’ve met, it was too…

“Shall be pleasure working with you, Alexander,” said Magnus and winked.

“I… I think the same way, Magnus,” said Alec and then took Magnus’ hand - could be the beginning of something else than just a new career for Alexander…. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The photoshoot and a bonus ;)

‘’Okay, now just sit there and make yourself comfortable,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up, looked around the set and then nodded, stumbling over his feet because he was nervous as hell and Magnus smiled. Truth was - Alec was _hot_ and _adorable_ at the same time and his looks enough would be enough to make him a top model in no time, but he wanted to see _more_ than that. More than just a pretty face and he wondered if Alec had that something in him. So far he was just nervously stumbling around the set and Magnus didn’t think of it too much, because it was understandable. Alexander had mentioned that he was his idol or something, though Magnus didn’t really consider himself as anyone’s idol. He was just there, doing the stuff that he liked and the fact that people like his works was just a plus, really. 

Alec hammered his shin right into the tripod and almost knocked over the camera and he yelped out in pain, but then let out a loud shriek as it was probably very expensive. Luckily, Magnus hurried over to him and caught it just in the right time. That would have been a disaster, their company had just got it and he looked at Alec, who was now looking down and seemed really embarrassed. Magnus exhale and then placed a hand on top of Alexander’s shoulder. The younger one flinched a little bit and looked over to his side, Magnus quickly removing his hand, thinking that he made Alec uncomfortable.

‘’Sorry,’’ said Magnus quickly and then pointed Alec to the chair. ‘’Look, just sit there and I’ll make a few test shots, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec mumbled something under his breath, but in the end, he just nodded and Magnus gave him a little smile. ‘’Don’t think of it too much, we all get nervous as times, yes? Besides, this is a job interview… of sorts, so I can understand,’’ said Magnus with a wink and watched how Alec prettily flushed and then nodded. Alec felt awkward as hell and because he didn’t want to drag this out for much longer, he hurried over to the chair and just took in a deep breath - he knew that he couldn’t mess this up. If he did, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself, probably. 

‘’Okay,’’ said Alec and then made himself as comfortable as he could and felt his heart hammering when Magnus grabbed the camera and Alec started panicking. Suddenly, all that he knew about modeling has left the building and he was looking like a deer caught in the headlights, Magnus snapping a few photos of Alec and he narrowed his eyes, shaking his head. No, something didn’t feel right. Magnus just knew that Alexander had _more_ to offer and he could feel it. If this really was all to it, then Magnus was going to be very, _very_ disappointed and he rubbed his forehead, walking closer to Alec and the other quickly looked down. ‘’Um, what should I do?’’ asked Alec, looking for more directions.

‘’Just show me what you’ve got, Alexander,’’ said Magnus with a warm smile and Alec nodded, trying again, but… he was trying too hard. He was trying to get the perfect angle that worked for his face, trying to think about the lightning and trying not to focus how _hot_ Magnus was there in front of him. So, all of that was making him confused and just… _no_. Magnus clicked with his tongue and then placed the camera down again, Alec looking at him and he just knew that he didn’t do a good job. Usually he was good at it, he knew it himself, so to see himself failing so hard made him wanna punch himself mentally. 

‘’That wasn’t very good, was it?’’ asked Alec with a small smile and Magnus shook his head.

‘’It wasn’t _terrible,_ but I know you can do much better that this, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec flinched, but then shrugged. ‘’You’re just trying way too hard to impress me,’’ he said and chuckled softly, shaking his head. ‘’Look, try not to focus on the camera, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. Magnus was giving him another chance? Oh, he really was as kind as people said - he always believed in people and Alexander was no exception it seemed. And even after he was being so mean to him when they first met! ‘’Let’s do this one more time, okay? Look, I’ll erase all of these that I just took,’’ said Magnus and deleted all of the photos, which made Alec feel a lot better and he nodded. ‘’Now, don’t think and just… be yourself,’’ said Magnus and Alec closed his eyes.

‘’Yes, okay, I’ll try to do that,’’ said Alec, his voice giving him out just how nervous he was and Magnus nodded, allowing Alec to take some time to calm down and when Alec opened his eyes, it was like a switch. He looked completely different, confident that time and Magnus shuddered. _Oh, yes, this was what Magnus had in mind before when he said that Alexander had more to offer._ Grinning, Magnus made a few steps back and then showed Alec thumbs up, because the photoshoot was finally on and Magnus got to work. 

Each photo that he took of Alexander was pure perfection. Alec was no longer this cute and nervous thing from before, but he was edgy and smoking _hot._ His eyes were focused and one could easily see just how much he _loved_ modelling, Magnus smiling as well because the chemistry between them was perfect. A lot of a photoshoot’s success rate had to do with the chemistry between the model and the photographer and it seemed like the two of them were a match made in heaven - that was one of the most fun shoots Magnus did so far and it was only a beginning - a test photoshoot, his heart hammering against his ribcage as Alec glanced at the camera from the side, eyes half closed and he swallowed hard - _fuck._

Magnus was taking a photo after photo, unable to stop because he wanted to capture _everything_ and before he knew it, he had over a hundred photos of Alexander on his camera reel and he finally snapped out of it. ‘’Okay, we’re done,’’ he announced and Alec perked up, his model mode off and he was back to his usual shy and nervous self, hopping from the stool and he hurried over to Magnus’ side, leaning a bit closer because he was curious to see what Magnus took and he was quite happy with what Magnus was showing him. ‘’I’m very impressed,’’ said Magnus and Alec was beaming at him. Truth be told, he didn’t even remember Magnus taking photos of him, he was completely immersed into the whole thing and he… got lost a little bit. But he was _thrilled_ to see just how the photos turned out.

‘’Oh, right! They look pretty amazing,’’ said Alec and Magnus gulped - he wanted to take more photos of Alexander and he rubbed his palms together. Oh, Alexander was so hired already and he then rubbed the back of his neck. He didn’t want the fun to end quite yet and he was biting his lip, but then finally decided to come out with it and just say it.

‘’Mind if I take a few more photos of you?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked at him.

‘’For real?’’ he asked.

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus. ‘’If I’m being honest I haven’t had this much fun on a photoshoot in a long time,’’ he said and Alec felt his cheeks reddening a little bit. ‘’I mean, we have a great chemistry, so I want to test out a few more… things,’’ said Magnus and Alec felt his heart fastening. Magnus thought that they had a chemistry. Honestly, Alec could feel it as well, but he didn’t want to think of it too much and in the end he just cleared his throat.

‘’I’d love that,’’ said Alec quickly and Magnus grinned.

‘’Amazing,’’ said Magnus and then nodded. ‘’Follow me to the changing room. I’ll bring you a few things from my new line,’’ he said and Alec’s jaw dropped, because _oh my fucking God._ Magnus had a few things in mind to make Alec try because he was dying to see how they would look on him. They would probably look just perfect on him and he cleared his throat. ‘’Is that okay?’’

‘’Mm-hmm,’’ said Alec in a high pitched tone as that was literally the only thing he could say.

* * *

Alec was shaking when he was given the clothes and he was just… in complete awe. His idol - he was going to be trying on his idol’s designs and he was just praying that he wasn’t going to mess this up. Everything needed to be perfect as the clothes were amazing and he needed to do them justice. The first thing that Alec decided to put on was a black plaid shirt, paired up with a grey jacket and some black pants. And it fit him - _for the most parts_ , there were a couple of places that the clothes were too big, but Magnus was planning on pinning them back later on and he gulped, looking himself in the mirror.

‘’Oh, wow, I look _good_ ,’’ said Alec himself say and then he heard Magnus’ chuckle, quickly snapping back to reality. Magnus was there close! He quickly stepped out of the room and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw Alexander, blinking a few times and he nodded. Yep, this was a true definition of perfection, Alec shuddering as Magnus was adjusting the clothes on him, feeling his hands travel up and down his back and he cleared his throat. He didn’t like how hot his body was feeling all of the sudden, but he managed to keep it professional. 

‘’ _There,_ ’’ said Magnus, proud of his creation. ‘’Oh, wait, let me fix your hair,’’ said Magnus quickly and Alec only nodded, a bit confused, but still he waited nonetheless and after a little bit of fixing up, Magnus messed up Alexander’s hair in the very best way possible. Alexander looked absolutely yummy and ready to be eaten up. Magnus shuddered and then shook his head - _right, professional, think professional!_ Alec’s face was red, because feeling Magnus’ fingers in his hair made him feel so many things. It wasn’t really a secret by then that he really fancied Magnus, was it? He cleared his throat and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’Alexander, your face is a bit red, feeling okay?’’

‘’No,’’ said Alec. ‘’I need to cool off,’’ he carried on and Magnus blinked a few times, but then grinned. _Oh._ He gave Alec a little nod and allowed him take some time to get himself back under control and after that the photoshoot was _on_ . Magnus made Alec sit in front of a dark background, which made the whole atmosphere even better, licking across his lower lip and then he nodded to Alec, who was trying to slip back into his modelling mode. Luckily, it worked a lot faster this time and he was soon back in the zone, _knowing_ that he was good and Magnus smiled when he saw the look of confidence on Alexander’s face. 

‘’That’s it, look down,’’ said Magnus and Alec listened to him, Magnus grinning and he nodded, taking a few photos. ‘’Perfect, now look into the camera,’’ he said, Alec flickering his eyes up, the hazel meeting Magnus’ eyes and the photographer was the one blushing at that moment because Alexander’s gaze was just way too intense for him to handle. _How dared he look this good_ ? ‘’T-that’s it,’’ stammered Magnus and nodded. ‘’Hands together, move a bit to the side, yes… a bit more,’’ he said, his heart hammering against his ribcage because no matter what kind of a pose Alec struck was perfection and on point. It was kind of ridiculous how Alexander was amazing and it was clear to him that modelling truly was the career for Alexander. ‘’Hold that pose, amazing, look at me again. _Yes,_ ’’ said Magnus. That was the one and as soon as he said that Alec cracked a broad smile, of which he got a picture as well. ‘’Adorable,’’ said Magnus as he was looking at the last photo and Alec arched a brow.

‘’I am?’’ he asked and flushed a little bit.

‘’You’re just amazing in general, but yes,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Go try on the next clothes, I’ll go get the set ready, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec didn’t need to be told twice. Next up was a white button up shirt, which was pretty plain, but Magnus was _drooling_ again as soon as Alec stepped out for him to see. _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._ But he managed to keep that for himself. ‘’O-oh, you look amazing in white too, Alexander,’’ he said and Alec smiled shyly.

‘’Yeah?’’ he asked and looked down. ‘’I’m glad you like it.’’

‘’ _Love_ it,’’ he corrected him and Alec only followed him in silence. But inside he was dying and Magnus turned around. ‘’Ready for some close ups?’’ he asked and Alec only nodded. ‘’Great,’’ he said as he needed some close up shots of that beautiful face and the eyes… _the eyes._ It was unreal - the man in front of him was unreal. ‘’Just let me…’’ he started as Alec was sitting down, bringing his face really close to Alec’s and started studying his face. Alec gulped and looked down, but Magnus gently held his chin and made him look back up. ‘’Yes, like this, just,’’ he said and started fixing the hair.

As Magnus was busy, Alec decided that this was his chance to steal a few more glances at Magnus. There he was, telling him how amazing he looked like, but in Alec’s humble opinion, _Magnus_ was the handsome one. His makeup was so pretty and sparkly, his eyes sparkled on their own in general and he smelled so good. _Oh, sandalwood_ , he remembered that Magnus’ favourite scent was that. Alec wasn’t a fan of it until right now because _damn._ Feeling Magnus’ hot breath against his cheek made Alec shudder and just before he leaned in, Magnus pulled back and nodded. 

‘’Okay, ready.’’ Alec’s heart was hammering against his ribs - did he really… did he really go in for the kiss?! _Thank God that Magnus pulled back when he did or this would have been really embarrassing and awkward._ ‘’Alexander, still with me?’’

‘’I’m dead,’’ said Alec proudly. ‘’You’re too pretty.’’

Magnus cracked a smile. ‘’Okay, Pretty Boy, it’s time for us to focus on _you,_ okay?’’ asked Magnus and with a heavy heart Alec nodded. Magnus was there to adjust his face angle though and Alec was living for it, feeling Magnus’ fingers travel all over his face, gently grazing his nose and Magnus grinned - Alec was enjoying himself, huh? It wasn’t a secret to him - Alec fancied him and Magnus knew it. Hmm. Interesting, interesting. Also, Magnus was starting to come with a perfect idea what he’d do with all of these photos, they were just too good for him no to use it for their magazine! It was going to give Alexander a great jumping point for his career _and_ it would give their magazine a great boost in production, he could just feel it.

Their photo session continued for quite a long time and it was the final outfit that Magnus gave to Alexander that was _the_ outfit. Not only that it fit _perfectly_ , but it also did wonders for Alexander’s body! It was again a black outfit - black was totally Alexander’s colour - and it consisted of a black shirt, the jacket _and black tightly fitted pants_. And that was the feature that Magnus liked the most, gulping a little bit when Alec stepped out from the fitting room and he was nodding - yes, he was a genius. He clearly outdid himself with this outfit and he cleared his throat.

Alec felt quite odd because he could see that Magnus was literally eating him with his eyes. The pants made him kind of awkward - he liked them, but he wasn’t used to such flashy clothes and he then looked over to Magnus, who was now trying to come back to the land of living. ‘’Fuck me,’’ said Magnus out loud this time and Alec choked on his breath because _oh my God._ ‘’Excuse me,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I… I didn’t mean… I’m just… you look amazing, Alexander,’’ he said in the end and Alec flushed slightly again.

‘’Thank you,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded, taking Alec off to the room to make the final few shots, Alec sitting on one of the padded chairs and he glanced at Magnus, cocking his head a little bit. ‘’Can you, um, can you give me a few pointers?’’ asked Alec, maybe because he wanted to have a reason for Magnus to touch him again. And Magnus gladly volunteered, hopping over to his side and he then started thinking.

‘’ _Right,_ pants are the main attraction,’’ said Magnus, eyes on Alec’s long legs again and he shuddered. ‘’So, how about we do something like this,’’ said Magnus and gently placed a hand over Alec’s chest and pushed him back, so that he was leaned back and comfortable. Alec gasped and Magnus smiled because he could feel just how hard and fast Alec’s heart was beating. ‘’Spread your legs and- yeah, yeah that,’’ said Magnus as Alec lifted one of his legs and placed it on top of the other chair. Magnus bit his lip and nodded. It was decided. _Yes._ ‘’Perfection,’’ said Magnus and hopped over to the side again and started taking more photos. Soon he found the perfect one and grinned. ‘’And this one shall be for the cover,’’ said Magnus to himself and Alec’s jaw dropped - did he hear it correctly? _Cover - what kind of cover?_

‘’Um, Magnus?’’ asked Alec and walked over to Magnus. ‘’Cover? I don’t understand.’’

‘’Yes, this will be the cover for this month’s issue,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec’s jaw dropped once more and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Magnus had to be joking, right? Because there was no way- ‘’I’ve been looking a model that could pull of my new line and you fit perfectly, Alexander,’’ he said. ‘’Truth be told, I’m quite surprised myself, but if you aren’t bothered,’’ he said and grinned. ‘’Oh, right, you’re hired and-’’

‘’I’m not… bothered. I’m just speechless, Magnus, because I’m such a big fan and I really don’t deserve _this_ ,’’ said Alec as he was shaking all over this was too much. Just… how could he ever make it up to him? Magnus was literally making all of his wishes come true! ‘’Just… thank you. Yes, would be a pleasure to be working here and I’ll do my best,’’ said Alec. He was rambling now. And he didn’t know how to stop. ‘’I’m… it’s such an honour. How can I ever make it up to you for such an opportunity?’’ asked Alec and Magnus grinned - he had an idea or two.

‘’You could take me out on a date,’’ offered Magnus and Alec gazed at him.

‘’Excuse me?’’ asked Alec and Magnus started backpaddling immediately - he wasn’t interested then?!

‘’Oh! Oh my God, Alexander, I’m so sorry, I had no idea that… I thought you were interested just before. I-’’

‘’I am, I am!’’ said Alec quickly. ‘’Just. Yes. I would love that too,’’ said Alec. ‘’Us. On. A. Date. Very much so,’’ he carried on and Magnus grinned, because he felt a lot better and he hummed happily. ‘’I’m free whenever you are,’’ he said. ‘’Literally any time is good,’’ he added and Magnus chuckled, but then nodded.

‘’You’re adorable,’’ said Magnus and went closer to Alec. ‘’How about tomorrow?’’ he asked and Alec agreed that tomorrow was indeed more than perfect.

* * *

A little bonus, idea given by [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💜💜leave a comment if u liked it 😘😘


End file.
